How to save a life
by fairytailforever01
Summary: If you want more chapters then PM me hope you enjoy this fanfiction. ;)
1. A little bit of Lucy

Lucy attends Fairy Tail Academy and she is the resident 'nerd' if that's what you want to call it. You see Lucy has no friends and she gets bullied not only at school but at home as well. Three years ago Lucy's mother died from cancer and since her mum died her dad hasn't been the same and he stated to abuse her. Nobody knows what happens at home not even her headmaster. To escape the pain Lucy likes to sing a lot but she only sing when she's in her own witch when she at home in her basement. Oh one think I haven't told you yet about Lucy she has a big crush on the most popular boy in her school and his name is Natsu Dragneel. Lucy has known him since she was in play school they were best friend but when they were still little she moved away to edlos . When she came back a couple years later he had forgotten her. She cried every night from that day forward.

Beep beep beep

Lucy alarm goes off at 5:30. She gets up and had a quick bath. When she gets out of the bath the time is 5:55. Then she gets ready for school. She puts on light blue skinny jeans and an over size gray jumper with a vest underneath with a pair of black and white nike airs. After she gets dressed it's 6:10. She decides to skip breakfast like she always does. She leaves at 6:15. She always leaver early so that she can get to school early with out people pestering her also that she doesn't get hit by her dad. She gets to school at 6:35 so she thought she would go to the music room and a sing a song.

Step one, you say, "We need to talk."

He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

'Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

Pray to God, he hears you

And I pray to God, he hears you

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

Little did she know that someone was behind her listening to every word that she was singing….


	2. A night to remember

Lucy had just finished sing when she hears something move by the door.

"w-who's there" Lucy asked with a tremble.

"sorry I didn't mean to scare you" said a girl with blue hair.

"that's alright what's your name?" The blond asked the girl.

"My name is levy and what might you be called." Levy asked Lucy.

"My name is Lucy it's nice to meet you levy." Lucy answered back. Lucy and levy got talking and they realised that they liked the same thinks like they both love book and that they both love romance novels. I think it's safe to say that levy is how Lucy's first friend and not to forget beast friend.

It turns out that they are nothin the same class 10A1. Lucy and levy walk to class together. They was the first ones there. They decided to talk a bit more. Lucy likes having a friend she didn't like being lone all the time but now she has levy. The bell went and Lucy went to her seat at the back of the class.

Lunch time

Lucy was about to go to the roof top like always but she felt a hand on her should her. She spun Around to see who it was and it turns out it was levy.

"Where you going Lu- Chan?" Levy asked Lucy.

"Lu-Chan?" Lucy asked

"yeh is it alright if I call you that?" Levy answered/asked.

"yeh that's alright and I was going to where I normally eat at lunch lev-chan." Lucy answered.

" no your not your coming with to me the cafeteria."

That was it levy pulled Lucy to the cafeteria with question.

Lucy has never ate in the cafeteria before. As they walked up to the table they was going to sit at she notice that mostly everyone sat in different social groups for example: there's the jocks and cheerleaders , goths , nerds, glee , and on….

Lucy sniped out of it as soon as they go to the table.

"Hey everyone this is Lucy and she going to eat lunch with us ok?" Levy said to the table. Everyone said hello and I said hello back to them. "Hello I'm Erza" the scarlet red head said.

"Heya I'm Gajeel" the tough look boy said.

"Sup I'm Loke" the lion Looking one said to me.

They all talked for a it untill it's was time for last lesson.

They all had P.E. Lucy hated this lesson with a passion

Because she had it with NATSU. Not only is he her former best friend but also he's her crush. She can't keep focus in p.e because all she dose it look at Natsu. But unfortunately she also had it with lissanna. All lissanna does it just stand there and acted dumb and it pisses Lucy off a lot.

She was so glad that her hell was over and now it was time to go home after her day she just wanted to go to sleep. Lucy was on her way home when she felt somebody's eyes on her. She stared to walk fast but she wasn't fast enough and they caught up with her. The man grabbed Lucy's arm and said "My job is nearly done". That's was it she screamed so loud that people in different countries could hear her. The man was about to hit her when someone punched the man in the jaw. Lucy turned to see who saved her when her heart stopped right there on the spot. It was Natsu who saved her.

"You ok?" He asked her

She didn't say anything she just fell to the ground unconscious.

Natsu stared to Panic when he seen her phone and phoned 991

When Lucy woke up she released she was in a hospital bed.

The she remembered what had happen that night. She heard a light snoring. She turned to the side to find Natsu asleep holding her hand. She didn't want to wake him so she slid her hand out very very carefully and when to get her phone when she seen it on Natsu's lap so she reached down to get it when he woke up. "Your ok" he said happily. "Yeh thanks for saving me."she replied. All he did nod his head. A few seconds later the burs came in saying that she could go home. Natsu walked her home even thou she said that he didn't have to but he insisted on doing it. When she was at her front door he asked her some think that shattered her heart even more. "Hey what's your name?" He asked her. She looked away and said "Lucy" and with that she walked in without him answering her.


	3. The song she wrote

It's was Sunday night when Lucy gets a phone call from someone she didn't expect.

"Hello?" She said shyly.

"Heya it's lissana" the girl on the other end said.

"How the fuck did you get my number?" Lucy spat out through the phone.

"Somewhere, anyway I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Natsu ok? Otherwise you won't live to see another day got it?" The bitch said with a hint of Anger in her voice.

"What you going on about?" Lucy asked with confusion in her question.

"I know that you was him on Friday night Lucy so don't act like a dumb bitch ok. Even though you are one." Lissana said while laughing at her own sentence. Lucy just hung up because couldn't fucked to deal with bitch like lissana. She bent down and grabbed her song book. This book is where she keeps not only her song but she also keeps her feelings in there as well so it helps with her song writing. You see the Lucy has been having trouble since her mum died. Lucy felt the same after that she has always being afraid of loving some in case they die or leave her.

Lucy's way out of reality it through her music. That's the only way of remembering her mum because her mum used sing to her all the time and they used to write little songs about things they would see on their days out.

Please, just don't cry

Hold your head up high

She would want you to

She would want you to

That was the last thing Lucy sang before falling asleep with tears in her eyes.

Beep Beep.

Lucy woke up to the sound of her alarm. As she got up she stretched and when to her bathroom to have a shower and get ready for a 'fun' day of school. The only thing she was look forward to was seeing her new friends. Once Lucy was ready she left her house to see tho only person she didn't want to she.

LUCY's P.O.V

As I walk out the house I spot some pink hair. Then I knew who it was. NATS! Oh god what am I going to do.

"Hi Luce" the pink haired idiot said with a smile.

"What do you want Natsu?" I said with no emotions in my voice.

"Well I wanted to walk with you to school." He stated

"Why?"I simply said.

"Because I don't want you to get mugged again." He said angered.

After that I didn't answer him and just walked on. When I got to school I look at the time and seen that I have enough time to go to the music room to try my new song out.

We built our home out on the slopes

Pompeii beneath, she lay above

How she haunted our home

How she haunted our home

You were a god in my eyes

Above the clouds, above the skies

You were a god in my eyes

You were a god

You took me walking through the town

Showed me the statues underground

Said just don't they look in peace

Sometimes I wish that was me

I was the son you always had

Tugging at your coat when you were sad

I was the son you always had

I was the son you always had

Oh please, just don't cry

Hold your head up high

She would want you to

She would want you to

Just don't cry

Hold your head up high

She would want you to

She would want you to

You said stay in the car and wait

There's just some things I have to say

Don't you know I miss her, too

I miss her just as much as you

So my father and my son

As you end what she's begun

You'll lie patient by her side

With roses red come lilies white

I was too young to understand

The flowers slipping from your hands

I was too young to understand

I was too young to understand

I was too young to understand

The flowers sleeping in her hands

I was too young to understand

I was too young to understand

Don't cry

Hold your head up high

She would want you to

She would want you to

Please, just don't cry

Hold your head up high

She would want you to

She would want you to

And just don't cry

Hold your head up high

She would want you to

She would want you to

Please, just don't cry

Hold your head up high

She would want you to

She would want you to

The song is about my mum and the the way I feel about her being gone.

NROMAL P.O.V

While Lucy was sing she didn't realise that she had a couple of tear drops on her cheek. Nor did she relies that a sentient pinknette was listening to her pain behind the song and was crying him self.


End file.
